


A Place in this World

by sanva



Category: Kyle XY, Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-16
Updated: 2011-04-16
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:44:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanva/pseuds/sanva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared's different. He's not like other teens. He didn't have a childhood, parents, or even a bellybutton. Where does he fit in? - A snapshot of a J2 version of Kyle XY, written for j2_afterclass 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place in this World

  


 

 

Curling tighter into a fetal position, Jared snuffed out a sharp breath. The blankets around him did little to disguise the comforting feel of the smooth tub which he lay in. Shadows were playing across the wall in odd shapes, not remotely resembling the branches of the oak tree outside his window. There was a storm raging outside; wind, the steady beat of rain on the window, lightening, and thunder. It all reminded him of the past and flashes of memories of a night he could barely remember. Or maybe just not comprehend.

He'd just awoken then, just been born, only to be dropped off in the middle of nowhere by a dead man. The images he could remember, that he'd drawn on sheets of construction paper, brilliant white printer paper, scratch paper—any type of paper really—were confusing and incomplete at best. Jared's whole world was one big mass of confusion, and yet unlimited understanding. The ease and speed at which he absorbed information scared the people around him, his family, and that scared him.

There was another crash of lightening nearby, probably hitting a tree or a telephone pole. Jared couldn't be entirely sure as his eyes were shut and he was firmly ensconced inside the tub. It was amazing how he could even fit into it so well, although his foster family had bought it with him in mind. They wanted him to be comfortable, to sleep well. And sleep well he had finally been able to, while taking a bath, after over a week of restless nights staring at the ceiling from the comfort of a mattress and a half dozen blankets. So in the end they bought him a tub and gave him his own room.

The door to his bedroom squeaked open, a tiny sound that was overly loud to his ears in the stillness of the house. Jared could hear a familiar pattern of socked footfalls cross the floor before the smooth cadence of his closest friend's voice filled his ears, “Jared? Are you okay?”

Blinking, Jared unraveled his body from its tight position and sat up, leaning on one elbow to peer up at Jensen in the dim light. Another bolt of lightning lit up the room for a moment, making the sleep rumpled form of the other man clearly visible. The moment was emblazoned in his mind as the light faded. If he wanted, he could draw a perfect portrait of the other teen; green eyes, pale skin dotted with freckles, the barely visible scar on the side of his forehead.

“Jensen. What are you doing here?” Jared tilted his face slightly, easily sliding his fears behind a small smile and calm exterior. “You should be sleeping.”

“Couldn't.” Jensen shrugged, a sheepish smile tugging at his lips. “I knew that you wouldn't be asleep, so I thought I'd keep you company.”

“What made you think I wouldn't be sleeping?”

Jensen shifted awkwardly, or maybe he was just embarrassed. Reading emotions of other people was something that Jared still had difficulty with at times. Reading Jensen was even more difficult. The other teen always seemed to have some sort of inner debate going on. Jared wasn't sure what it was about, but often it felt as if Jensen wanted to say something other than the words that ended up spilling out of his mouth.

“Dude,” Jensen huffed out, steeling his posture into something more sure and composed. “You never sleep when there's a storm . . . so I. Uh, you just, don't.”

“You're right.” A small smile tugged at the corner of Jared's lips, causing dimples a dimple to form on his cheek, as he nodded. “I don't. Thank you for offering to keep me company. I appreciate it and would like you to.”

The room was lit up again, this time the light reflected off the far wall and Jared's eyes caught on the various images he'd drawn since arriving here. He had been so very lucky. When he was found naked and wandering, they had labeled him mentally ill or mentally disabled. Which made sense, Jared had basically been a new born discovering a new world as well as his own body. Jensen's mother, Donna, had taken in huge risk in bringing Jared home and teaching him. For all she knew he could have been a wild child, past the point of being capable of learning language comprehension. He hadn't been though. Jared was special, mentally and physically. He was different.

“So.” Jensen shifted again as another flash of lighting lit up the room. “Where . . .”

Jared had been standing for a few seconds; still in the middle of the large tub he called his bed. A small part of his mind let him know he had stood in response to the previous clash of thunder. Weighing options, he reached out an arm and wrapped his fingers loosely around Jensen's wrist. The other teen's eyes, visibly a bright green in the lightning flashes, dropped down to stare at the point their skin made contact. The freckles that covered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose were suddenly connected by a flush of color.

Tilting his chin, Jared smiled and tugged gently, pulling Jensen the few steps closer to the tub. “Come on.”

“What?” Jensen's gaze shot up to meet his in the dim light, confusion and something else clearly visible.

“Come on,” Jared repeated, gently tugging on Jensen's wrist till the slightly shorter teen moved just enough so that his legs brushed the edge of the tub. “There is plenty of room and the power is out. If we sit anywhere else we'll get cold. I know you don't like to be cold, Jensen.”

And Jensen didn't, like to be cold that is. The time Jared had spent sleeping in the trundle bed on Jensen's floor attested to that. Jensen normally slept wrapped in the thickest blankets, hair barely visible peeking out from the covers. He had spent a lot of sleepless nights taking in every detail of his new environment. Jensen included.

Hesitation was visible in Jensen's eyes, but one more tug on his wrist had the other boy climbing into the standing tub, carefully avoiding bruising himself in the darkness of the room. They stood there, side by side, just staring at each other for a few moments. Another lightening flash happened and, without thinking, Jared was pulling Jensen down, into the tub.

The movement must have startled Jensen because he came easily, without complaint, and allowed Jared to maneuver them into a comfortable position. But then Jensen must have been tired, he certainly looked tired, because there wasn't any protest when Jared fitted himself behind Jensen, pulled the few blankets he felt comfortable sleeping with up to their shoulders, and wrapped his arms around his friend.

“Jensen?”

“Yeah?” Jensen sounded half awake, voice sleep deepened and slow.

“Thank you,” Jared murmured and shuffled slightly closer. This was new. This was a good new. Jared liked this arrangement better than a bed, better than sleeping by himself curled up in the tub. He burrowed his face into the back of Jensen's neck and fit his arms tighter around the other teen. Jensen's shirt had ridden up at some point, enough that Jared's fingers brushed over his bellybutton.

“H'nds r'cold,” Jensen mumbled and pushed back against Jared's chest in an attempt to get away from them.

Instead of moving them, Jared flattened his hands out along Jensen's belly and chest, eliciting a shiver from Jensen as his fingers began to absorb body heat. “They'll warm up soon.”

Jared settled down, more comfortable than ever before. He was an outsider, unlike anyone else in the world. Different. Physically, mentally, and perhaps emotionally, but he had a home here. A place in the world. And he had Jensen. For once, everything that came before, the half formed memories, didn't matter. The world fell away to the here and now, Jensen's warmth and the comfort of his presence, and Jared drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally Posted: 10-09-2009


End file.
